1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a method and a device for detecting a defect in a demultiplexer and/or a line included in a display device, and a display panel including a defect detecting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Red, Green, and Blue (RGB)-DC voltages and a gate signal are used to check a display panel of an active matrix method.
In such a display panel, a plurality of red pixels are supplied with a red (R) DC voltage in synchronization with a gate signal, a plurality of green pixels are supplied with a green (G) DC voltage in synchronization with the gate signal, and a plurality of blue pixels are supplied with a blue (B) DC voltage in synchronization with the gate signal.
The red, green, and blue pixels emit light by the R DC voltage, the G DC voltage, and the B DC voltage, and mura, which are black/white spots, line defects, etc., are checked in a light emitting state.
During this checking operation, a demultiplexer positioned between the display panel and the data driving circuit is in an off state. Accordingly, defects of a line between the demultiplexer and the data driving circuit, and a thin film transistor (TFT) forming the demultiplexer, may not be detected.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.